At the Car Wash
|image = |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = |story = May Chan |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Michael Diederich Perry Zombolas |directed = Robert F. Hughes |us = |international = |xd = June 22, 2009 |toon = }} Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb help Isabella and the Fireside Girls save the star-nose mole by building the world's most elaborate automatic car wash, after the girls' efforts at a bake sale, cat-sitting, and a lemonade stand. Perry goes to his briefing, where he is informed that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been dabbling in seismic activity. Carl comes on-screen, saying that he wrote his sophomore thesis on seismic activities and has a website on them. As the boys build, Candace attempts to be "hard to get" when Jeremy asks her to go for a ride in his mother's car, which needs a wash. Perry manages to get through Doofenshmirtz' anti-platypus secutiry, but gets tripped up in a hanging foot-noose. Doofenshmirtz explains how he was repeatedly told to "not make a mountain out of a molehill," and shows Perry his Mountain-Out-of-a-Molehill-Inator that will, in fact, make molehills grow to the size of mountains. Doofenshmirtz reveals that his information on seismic activities came from "some kid's website," which turns out to be Carl's website. Back at the house, Phineas and Ferb start up their car wash, and Candace, standing on a conveyor belt, is sucked in and is cleaned like the other cars as a song starts. Candace calls Jeremy to see where he is, but he is stuck in the traffic jam of cars going into the wash. Ferb speeds up the wash at Candace's request, then stops it when she yells for him to do so. She lands on the windsheild of Jeremy's car, then gets in and they drive through together. At Doofenshmirtz', the Doctor tries to turn on his invention, but realizes his battery has run out. He eventually finds one and turns his machine on, releasing the energy ball that will make molehills grow. The ball gets stuck in the hole it should go down, so Doofenshmirtz employs the Unstuck-Inator, a giant boot, to stuff the ball down. The ball breaks through several floors and enters the earth, making molehills begin to grow. There happens to be a molehill under the boys' car wash, and, when it grows, a giant star-nose mole breaks out and carries away the car wash atop its head. Perry flicks his hat, which severs a cable tie and the rope binding him. The tie electrecutes Doofenshmirtz, who falls in the hole made by the Unstuck-Inator. The building blows up and Perry flies away on a glider. The Unstuck-Inator explodes out of the building and onto the foot of the giant mole, who walks into the sea, still carrying the car wash. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella all agree that now the star-nose mole can take care of itself. Songs *The Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous Car Wash Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Phineas: I suppose you're gonna ask me if I'm too young to use this stuff. Worker: Nah, just try not to blow a hole through the Earth's core or we'll both be in deep doody. Ferb's Lines "You're not very street." "I think he can take care of himself. " Whatcha doin'? Phineas: So, whatcha doin'? (Said to Isabella) Perry's entrance to his lair Mole Hill in backyard End Credits The Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous Car Wash (Verse 2) Memorable Quotes Background Information Continuity *The Giant Baby Head reappears again, while Candace is talking on the phone with Stacy. *When Doofenshmirtz lands on the beach in the giant shoe, he looks down at the shoe and says, "Hey! Check it out! An aglet!" ("Tip of the Day") *There is a picture of the Bettys on Stacy's wall as she talks to Candace on the phone.("Ready For the Bettys") Allusions * Car Wash: The title of the episode is a pun on the lyric of the song "Car Wash" by Rose Royce. * lolcats: Doofenshmirtz references lolcats he finds on the internet. * Star Wars: When Candace is scrubbed with some brushes, she gets Princess Leia's hairstyle from Star Wars: A New Hope. * Pocahontas: Perry jumps out of the building as it was about to explode in the same jump from Pocahontas. Gallery File:IsabellaHoldingSign.jpg|Isabella picketing to save the starnose mole. File:HollyBurnt.jpg|"We tried a bake sale..." File:GingerScarred.jpg|"...then we tried cat-sitting..." File:KatieBandaged.jpg|"...and even a lemonade stand." File:JeremysHairBlownBack.jpg|Jeremy after hearing Candace's reaction to his invite. File:BnBAdvertisingCarwash.jpg|Baljeet and Buford advertising the car wash. File:IsabellaGretchenWashTheScreen.jpg|Isabella and Gretchen washing the camera screen. File:CandaceLooksLikeLeia.jpg|Candace with her Princess Leia hairdo. File:YouGetThisCuteLittleTree.jpg|"...you get this cute little tree!" File:FiresideGirlsWaterBalloonsOnTheLeft.jpg|Milly, Holly, and Adyson throwing water balloons. File:FiresideGirlsWaterBalloonsOnTheRight.jpg|Ginger, Katie, and Gretchen throwing water balloons. File:CandaceJeremyHugging.jpg|Candace and Jeremy snuggling together. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Category:Season 2